A fresh start
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: After his injury on Raw at the hands of the Authority, Randy Orton decides that he needs a fresh start, concentrate on getting better, no distractions of any kind, he never thought the girl next door was exactly what he needed, crap summary but give it a go! Randy Orton/Raven pairing.
1. A fresh start

**A/N **So hopefully this makes sense lol It's a Raven/Randy Orton pairing, so enjoy guys and gals!

**Chapter 1 A fresh start**

Randy Orton tried to clear his mind of all the drama bubbling away. It wasn't quite working, through the past few months everything seemed to be going wrong. It started with his professional life, Hunter as always had decided to change the script at the last minute, Randy was used to him doing that, it was his oldest friends' first time being in charge and he really wanted to do a good job. So Hunter kept changing his mind about everything, it was starting to get really annoying if Randy was honest. Hunter had decided that instead of himself and Seth (who wasn't really that bad of a guy) patching things up and making his team the authority even stronger, Randy would instead turn against them and now was injured for his trouble. After that everything else started to go down hill, an electrical fire claimed his house and most of his prized possessions, which was why he was moving. The house he had selected wasn't bad, it wasn't his usual fancy house that he could've selected but this two storey house had a charm that he couldn't resist. It probably helped that the house next door looked like an old-school haunted house, Randy had always liked haunted houses. After the fire, his girlfriend decided that it was the best time to break up with him, she tried to make it emotional but the after some prying Randy found the truth was far worse, apparently she was sleeping with everyone but him, it was made worse when she blurted out that because he was no longer main event, she no longer cared. Randy wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that she was a whore or the fact that he wasn't exactly upset about it. Randy shook it away, it was his time to make a fresh start and that was the only thing he was going to focus on. Randy pulled up at his new house ready for his fresh start to begin. Now it was just about moving everything in, he didn't have much to move but it was enough to give him something to do. Randy got out of his truck and decided it was as good a time as any to make a start. Randy pulled on his Ipod and started the mind-numbing task of moving boxes.

Half-way through his task a loud shrieking pounded over his music and into his ear-drums.

"Watch it Izzy, that has nuts in it!"

It was a girl, he knew that much. Randy put down the last box and pulled out his ear-phones, now the shouting had gotten louder. It wasn't exactly dis-pleasing but still it had an annoying-ness to it. Randy peeked over the fence to get a glance at his new neighbours. Randy had expected young children, teenagers at the very least, instead he got two grown women in bikinis. Now that was a better sight. Two grown women who Randy had figured that were twins, throwing ice-cream at each other. Little splatters of ice-cream over their tattooed skin, they looked so much alike Randy just knew that he was going to have trouble telling them apart. Both twins had straight black strands and silver ringlets pulled back in a pony-tail. Both of them had tattoos over almost all of their bodies. If he had to guess he would say at least mid-twenties and yet they were outside on a hot day in black bikinis and shorts throwing ice-cream at eachother like children. One twin threw another scoop at the other, it landed right in the middle of her large bust which was straining against the materal, she let out a gentle laugh as she decided to just throw the whole container at her sister. Randy decided to go back to his moving boxes and let his new neighbours throw ice-cream at each other. Randy liked the images of the two hot girls but he wasn't going to let them distract him, he didn't need random girls in his life at the moment.

Fate seemed to play a different tune because just as that thought hit his brain, a random bit of metal hit his skull, not enough to do real damage but enough to be annoying.

"What the fuck!?"

He heard them screech again, their voices floating to his side of the fence. "Crap it's the next door neighbour, run!"


	2. Random ice-cream scoop

**Chapter 2 Random ice-cream scoop**

Raven and Iziah pounded inside, hoping that the inside would save them from the next door neighbour. They knew it wouldn't unless he didn't know how to work a door like the last one. Raven grabbed a towel and wiped the chocolate ice-cream off her chest, she really couldn't remember why she and her twin Iziah were throwing ice-cream at each other. Maybe it was just one of those things that didn't need an explaination, it was just something they were doing.

"Do you really think the inside will save us from the dude next door?"

"Yes Raven I do because I bet my left foot that he can't work a door" Iziah gave her a grin as she settled on the couch still covered in ice-cream.

"You get ice-cream on my couch, you'll be lickin it off"

Iziah grinned again "Yay! I like ice-cream"

Raven laughed as the door-bell went off, "See I told you he knows how to work a door"

"At least that's an upgrade from the last one" Iziah sighed shutting her eyes, after throwing all that ice-cream she was tired.

"Don't get up Iz, I'll get it" Raven muttered still wiping ice-cream from her chest, she didn't want to open the door but she had no control in that, she was all ready half way there. The man on the other side was more than handsome, a random ice-cream scoop in his large hands.

"I believe this belongs to you" His deep voice nudging its way into her ear drums and shoving sparks down her spine.

"You can't prove that" Raven decided that the best way to avoid trouble was to deny everything. However she couldn't deny the little bit of evidence he pointed out, his icy blue eyes seemed to be dancing.

"Is that your address?"

Raven took the spoon and looked at the handle, "Iziah why did you put our address on it?"

"Incase I lost it"

Raven rolled her silver eyes looking back to her new neighbour "Sorry about that, she tends to randomly just throw things"

"It's all right" He let out a smile, she was certainly alot prettier up close.

"I'm Raven and that's Iziah, I'm guessin that you're our new neighbour unless of course you just like to randomly move boxes into strange houses"

"Yes you got me Raven, thats exactly what I was doing"

"Ha! A man with a sense of humor, I like that"

"You also like vasaline on toast" Iziah piped up making him smile,

"Me too" He gave her another smile before deciding that he had taken up enough time, "I spose I should get back to my random moving, can you at least try to keep the ice-cream scoops on your side of the fence" Randy had purposely not given his name, he wasn't sure if he was going to be met with screams or not.

"I can only promise to try" Raven grinned "Question; are you Randy Orton?"

"Yes I am" Randy hid his disappointment well, he was just hoping to be anonymous for awhile.

"Oh thank God! I thought I was going crazy again, just yesterday I swore I saw Kurt Angle at the bottle store"

"It wasn't Kurt Angle!" Iziah yelled from the couch.

"It was! I'd reconize that bald head anywhere!"

Randy laughed again before bidding them good-bye. He didn't want too but he was all ready liking his new neighbours. It probably helped that Raven didn't scream the street down when she found out who he was.


	3. Watering my garden

**Chapter 3 Watering my garden**

"One for you, one for me"

As soon as Randy heard her voice, he knew two things, one; it was Raven and two; he was going to talk to her. He didn't want too but he felt his feet moving before it dawned on him what he was doing. Randy knew he promised himself that his fresh start wouldn't include women but Raven, well he just couldn't resist. There was something about that tattooed weirdo that he found himself liking. Liking more than he thought. When he got to the fence, there she was with a hose watering the garden. Her dual-coloured hair pulled back with a hair clip. Randy was glad to see that she hadn't covered up her beautiful body. Her black shorts looked even shorter than normal. Her black t-shirt quickly becoming damp and sticking to her skin. He swore he could see the outline of her breasts.

"Hey Raven" Randy rested his huge arms across the wood in what he hoped was a relaxed fashion, for some reason the thought of talking to her again made his hands shake, he wasn't even sure why. It wasn't like she scared him in any way, he thought maybe it was nerves but Raven's tiny frame couldn't exactly make anyone nervous surely.

"Hey Randy" Raven gave him a pleased smile before turning the hose back to her greedy mouth hole. "And how is you on this fabulous day?"

"Can't complain. Why are you drinking from the hose?"

"Because I like being wet" Raven laughed giving herself another drink, most of the water dribbled down her chin and onto her shirt. Randy didn't mind because he was getting a more clear view of her breasts, he was sure that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I can think of an easier way to get wet Raven" Randy winked before he could stop it, he didn't want to open his mouth but nothing seemed to be working right today. Raven just laughed, even that made Randy want to jump on her.

"Yes but I was told not to go jumpin into random beds, I mean pools. Yes, swimmin pools that's what I meant"

Randy couldn't help but laugh, "Is it still random if you know who I am?"

"Accordin to the pitbull, yes. Yes it is"

"Well ain't that a shame"

"Hey do you like beer?" Raven asked seemingly from no-where, her random change in conversation seemed to suit her.

"I do"

Raven laughed at herself, refusing to tell Randy the joke, the little dimples on her cheeks flushed at full strength. He liked them, they gave her an innocent quality that her tattoos took away.

"Stay there, I mean it Rand, don't go no where cause if I have to come and knock on your front door I won't be happy" Raven shut off the hose and dropped it on the grass, before he could protest she was running back into the house. She wasn't gone long, when she came back she had a full six-pack of beer. Her face had that smile back on her face. It also made her eyes seem lighter, almost like liquid.

"This is for you, consider it a house warmin gift"

Randy took the pack, his fingers grazing her's. He was sure he felt the sharp spike up his arm from her touch, he didn't want too but it happened without his control.

"Thank you, when I drink it I shall think of you"

"And now I do feel special" Raven gushed those silver eyes twinking again "At least with you I won't have to worry about the bottle goin through my damn tv"

"And now you've lost me"

Raven picked up her hose and resumed watering the garden and herself, "Iziah only bought them so she could hurl them at the tv when somethin she didn't like came on, if I get rid of them then she can't throw them"

"And of course drinking them isn't an answer"

"Neither of uz like beer, she's a vodka girl and I'm a bourbon girl, well bourbon and tequila"

"Good to know"

"Are you doin anythin tonight Randy?"

He couldn't help the smirk that errupted on his face, "Are you asking me out Raven?"

"No." Raven got out straight away, it wasn't an unpleasant thought but asking him out would go against her strict rules, her life had been way less complicated since she started following her newly adapted rules, as pretty as Randy was she wasn't about to fuck it up now. "I was askin because tonight I'm the dunk girl and I thought you would like to see that"

"Is it just me or is it just whenever you talk you manage to confuse the fuck outta me"

"Its just you" Raven grinned before deciding that perhaps he needed more info than she was giving. "There is a festival goin on in town, I've volunteered to be the girl in the dunk tank, thats the game where you throw the ball at the target and if you get it, I visit the water, I thought maybe you would like to check it out"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. So why are you the dunk tank girl?"

"I volunteered. I figured since I'm on holiday from work, I should do somethin that isn't destructive, besides Iziah has taken so much from this town, it's nice to give somethin back"

"Did you give him my beer?" Iziah demanded striding across the lawn, she still had her morgue coat on, of course because it was Iziah, there were several bloodstains down the front. Raven could tell straight off the bat that she wasn't angry about the beer, it was something else, something else that went by the name Joe.

"Yes I did" Raven answered mildly, her sister's silver orbs landed on Randy,

"You're a man, tell me why do you people have to be such pricks? Seriously, I feel like I use all my energy tryin to get simple instructions through to you people"

"What did Joe do now?"

"He knows what he did, stupid Somoan bastage" Iziah heaved out a an annoyed breath before looking to Randy with such a sweet smile he felt himself getting diabetes, "Randy, may I have a beer?"

Raven furiously shook her head no, trying to get it through to him but still Randy gave her one. Instead of drinking it, she hurled it as hard as she could, the glass shattering on the porch decking.

"Now I feel better, if only that was his head" Iziah merely walked through the glass as though it wouldn't cut her bare feet. Still muttering about Joe.

"And that is the reason why I said don't give her a beer, now I gotta clean it up"

"I'm sorry, I will punish myself by drinking the rest of the beer by myself whilst thinking of how bad I was"

Raven pursed her lips together before deciding to just spray him with the hose, "There now you know for next time, don't let her have stuff she can throw"

Randy shook the drips away like a wet dog, "You know Raven I wasn't going to come to your random festival and play the dunking game but consider yourself dunked" Randy didn't know why he was acting this way but he liked it, it was freedom he could remember well, the freedom to do what he wanted without having to worry about anyone else.

Raven sprayed him again "Consider yourself wet Randy"

"Stop sprayin the neighbour and come and cook me dinner!, I'm hungry damnit!"

Raven sprayed herself in the face "There you go Randy, now we're even"

"Not by a long shot!" Randy called out after her. Now he couldn't wait for the festival thingy, at least it was something to do.


	4. Dunked

**Chapter 4 Dunked**

Randy found himself surrounded by bright lights and loud carnival music, he had been looking for the dunk tank for what seemed like hours, since Raven had so nicely suggested he come to the fesitval, he thought why not. It was something to do plus the thought of seeing her again was appealing. So far the only problem was finding the girl. Randy kept his sneakers moving, he had all ready tried the hot dogs which weren't bad, he played several games of ring toss which he was pretty sure was rigged since he failed at winning anything, now he wanted to find Raven so he could dunk her, he was still stuck on her spraying him with the hose. It annoyed him but in a way fascinated him, so far he only knew one woman that would even think about spraying him and right now she was waiting to be dunked. It annoyed him that he couldn't find her and for a moment he thought that she had tricked him, lured him to this festival just to be annoying.

"Step right up! Hit the target, dunk the girl! One gold coin! Step right up!"

Finally! Randy headed in the direction of the loud voice. When he got there, there she was like she had promised. In her bikini sitting on a diving board. Her black bikini seemed even smaller now or maybe that was his imagination, her long hair flowed behind her carelessly, the silver ringlets looked like a tame version of Madusa's snakes, at least these ones wouldn't poison him if he got too close. The first thing he noticed was Raven was bone dry. Obviously no one had aiming skills, although given his ring-toss experience, Randy wasn't sure he could aim any better.

"You came!" Raven's eyes lit up, she didn't mean to get excited at his presence but she couldn't help it, she guessed it was the tattoos which she could see more of thanks to his gray t-shirt, Raven had always been a sucker for tattoos.

"Night just isn't complete if I don't dunk some poor girl" Randy grinned making his icy blue orbs seem lighter, like he didn't have an evil bone in his body.

"Well you heard Frank, step right up, hit the target, dunk the girl, one gold coin"

"Raven would you stop taking my lines? How am I meant to be doing my job if you're doing it for me?"

Raven pinched her lips together trying not to laugh as Frank went back to his 'job' "Step right up!"

"I wish people would stop telling me to step right up" Randy gave the man a gold coin, in exchange he handed him three tennis balls.

"Can I talk now?"

"I would say no to that, sometimes she goes on and on and mostly whether you want her too or not"

"Screw you!"

"I wish" The older man smiled up at the young girl making her shudder, older men didn't bother her it was just the fact that this one happen to be old enough to be father, grand-father if she did the math right.

"Creepy" Raven supplied as Randy got ready to throw the ball. He let the first two balls miss, that grin of her's only getting wider. He didn't know if she knew he did that on purpose but he guessed that it didn't really matter, he had one ball left and they both knew he wasn't about to miss.

"You should be thanking me Raven" Randy twirled the ball in his large hands, he saw those silver eyes expand and know he knew that she knew, now she would be visiting the water.

"I wanna ask why but I think we alls know"

Randy let her get her breath together before throwing the ball as hard as he could, the lights went off and the diving board went out from beneath her, her tiny body hit the water with a huge splash. Randy was wondering how a body that small could make a splash that big, but it didn't seem to matter. Raven floated up, her head shaking the wet drips from her face like a dog. Her whole face burst into joy,

"Sometimes I forget what thats like. Hittin the water and stuff" Raven pulled herself up so she could go back to her board. As much as she wanted to enjoy the festival with Randy, she had a job to do.

"That looked so awesome, I'm contemplating getting more balls"

"Because the two you have all ready ain't enough?" Raven asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes! Exactly! How did you know? Can you read minds?"

"Nah I can just see through denim" Raven flashed him a grin before her face darkened. Randy looked around to find two grown men leering at the young girl.

"Look it's the freak-show" One of them cooed at her, clearly this was an old fight and Randy wasn't about to get involved. Although he would've liked to add that perhaps they should grow the fuck up. Frank looked to the guys,

"Look Jesse, Bill, we don't want any trouble, we're just celebrating the festival of lights"

Jesse waved him off, his brown eyes looking to the girl on the board "You punched my son in the face"

"He tried to steal my lawn mower, perhaps you shouldn't be raisin theives Jesse"

"I didn't raise no theif"

"So him tryin to steal my mower was what? Cause I'm pretty sure thats called theivin, perhaps I should buy you a dictionary so you can look up the meanin"

Before Jesse could really let the young girl have it, Frank intervened, "Look fellas either play the game or go away"

Jesse handed over his coin, grinning away like a jack-o-lantern, it would be a small sliver of revenge but still the petty man would take it. He gave her a victorious smirk as he threw the first ball, he was none too pleased that he missed, it was made worse by her voice.

"Ooh missed one Jesse" "Missed again Jesse, stop tryin to hit it and _hit it_!"

Jesse angrily threw his last ball, it was going straight for the target but the bells didn't come. Instead Raven reached out and grabbed it before he could dunk her.

"Ooh access denied!"

Randy tried not to laugh but didn't quite succeed in that, even Frank gave a chuckle, Jesse however wasn't pleased, it was written all over his now red face.

"Now ain't that a pity Jesse, you were so close" Raven dropped the ball in the water, those silver eyes harder than ever.

"You cheated!"

"You think? Really? Is that what I did? Hmmmm makes you think don't it?"

"I want my dollar back!" Jesse yelled making Randy want to hit him, talk about childish.

Bill pulled his friend away, he had heard too many nasty rumors about those Michales' girls he didn't want to stick about and see if they were true, unless he wanted to end up at the bottom of the lake like Mitchell Harvey.

"C'mon Jesse, just leave it be"

"This isn't over you freak!" Jesse shouted at the top of his voice, Raven just laughed.

"If you say so Jesse!"

After the whole scene and Raven was finished with her 'swimming' Randy decided to walk her home, he figured why not seeing as how they were going to the same place. Raven had rejected the idea of getting dry and dressed, it was a nice night so why not just drip-dry, Randy had to admit he liked the view of her breasts bouncing away.

"So why did you grab that guys ball?"

"Would you rather I grab yours Randy? Cause I promised Izzy I would stop doin that"

Randy couldn't help but laugh, "You know what I meant Raven"

"He annoyed me so I stopped him from winnin the game"

"Did you really punch his son in the face?"

"Yes I did and I would do it again, the little fucker tried to steal my lawn mower"

"Why?"

"I don't know Randy, I didn't stop to ask him. I merely went out and there he was tryin to steal it, so I punched him. Then he went runnin to Jesse and now here we are"

"He seems to really like calling you a freak"

"Yeah that would be because of Mitchell Harvey but somethings you can't help I guess" Raven stopped for a moment to pick up a stray flower, her black polish gleamed as she pulled off the petals one by one. There was something about the innocent action that made a chill prickle up his spine, he couldn't explain it but seeing her destroy the flower, almost methodically seemed a little creepy for his liking.

"Who's Mitchell Harvey?"

Raven squashed what was left of the flower and let the remains crash to the ground, her palms stained with green. "It don't matter, at least not anymore"

Randy walked her to the bottom of the hill, the creep factor had gone and now all he wanted to do was kiss her, even if it was just a peck on the cheek.

"So what are you doin tomorry Randy?"

"I really have no idea. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, thought maybe you'd like to come down to the lobster hut with me so I can steal a lobster"

"Why would you steal a lobster?"

Raven shrugged "I feel like lobster. Anyways I should get inside cause I'm actually startin to get cold. Good-night Randy"

"Night Raven"

Randy stayed for a moment and watched her power up the hill easily, He tried to tell himself that he was starting over, he didn't want to like anyone else especially someone like her. Randy had a feeling that he wasn't about to be given a choice in that. Not that he was fighting it much.


	5. Well that's just confusing

**Chapter 5 Well thats just confusing**

When Raven got up in the morning, Iziah was waiting for her. Coffee in one hand, smoke in her mouth and a stern look on her face. Iziah hated it but Raven had recently started to show more obvious signs that she wasn't exactly the sanest girl in the world. It meant that she had to be the voice of reason, Iziah would only do that for Raven but still at times she hated it. Although it did give her more of a free reign which she used to commit her favourite passtime, hurting people she didn't like.

"What's with the serious face?" Raven asked pulling down several packets of popcorn, "I really feel like popcorn for some reason"

"Whats the deal with you and the boy next door?"

"There's a boy next door?"

"Fine. _Man_ next door, whats the deal?"

Raven shrugged "Nothin."

"You like him" Iziah stated simply, she wasn't exactly pleased that Raven had a crush on the guy next door. If history showed anything it was this, every guy Raven got invovled with wound up sleeping with that whore she was forced to share DNA with. Iziah hated it but that whore just simply loved taking what was Ravens. It was the reason that Raven swore off liking men, not that she was any safer with women, women turned out to be just as nasty as men. It was just easier if she was alone, she hated that but perhaps that was the only course of action. Iziah only let her live because her mother had put a deal in place, they stayed away from each other at all times, Iziah just waited for the day where Brittney became stupid enough to accept her invite to a family dinner, so far Brittney had seen through her plan, she was stupid but not that stupid. If she set a foot anywhere near Iziah, (or the others) she was dead. Kind of hard to be a slut when you're six feet under, although knowing Brittney, she would try it.

"He's nice" Raven replied ripping open the little yellow packets, her slender fingers wrapping around several kernels, in the effort to shove them all in at once, several fell to the floor. Raven picked them up and shoved them in her mouth.

"What? Ten second rule"

"Eat what you want off the floor. But as for Randy, I think you should stay away from him."

"I should but I'm not gonna"

"Why? If you want him dead you could've just said. I'll kill him on the way to work, it'll give me practice for when Joe comes over"

"He's comin over?"

"Today. Apparently he wants to talk" Iziah rolled her eyes "He's lucky I'm willin to talk, although I'll admit I'd rather smack his stupid beard off his stupid Somaon face"

"Right, well you do that. I'm gonna ask if Randy wants to come to the lobster hut with me"

"Why?"

"I want a lobster"

"No I mean why ask him?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me"

"I promise"

"I want...a friend" She said quietly, Raven didn't have many friends in this stupid town. They would rather cast her as 'un-worthy' Sure Iziah was her friend but somtimes...well it might be nice to be friends with someone that wasn't set to kill mode every second of the day.

Iziah bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh, she wasn't trying to be mean, it was just cute. For so long Raven had relished on being by herself, she didn't really warm to people but clearly she had warmed to Randy.

"I knew you would laugh at me" Raven picked up a cup and hurled it at her sister, Iziah had just managed to duck as the glass shattered on the back wall.

"You won't make friends if you do that" Iziah laughed quickly moving to the left as another cup came her way. Before Raven could throw another cup, Iziah pulled her into a hug. "I'm not bein mean, I just think it's cute. Course it probably helps that your new bestie is hot too"

"Screw you, I'm gonna see if Randy wants to come to the lobster hut. I really want my lobster"

Iziah kept laughing as Raven banged out the door. Muttering her insults and opinions. Iziah still couldn't help but think that it was cute.

Raven banged on Randy's door hoping that it wasn't too early in the morning, she didn't care what Iziah said, Randy was nice so Raven was going to at least try and be friends with him. When he answered the door those icy blue orbs seemed to get colder, in her moment of clarity, she realised that he wasn't exactly pleased to see her.

"What?"

And that just made it more obvious but still she was going to ask. "Hey Randy, are you comin with me to the lobster hut?"

"No" Randy glared at the young girl hoping she would go away, he was doing it again. Falling into the old traps which made him so misreable, well if he was going to fall for her he wasn't going to make it easy. It made sense in his warped skull.

"Ok. Well if you don't mind, may I ask why?" Raven felt like she was missing a vital part of the story, something had happened between last night and now and she wanted to know what the hell it was.

"Because I don't want too" Randy snapped out, his gaze steady with her silver eyes. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Well thats fair...I guess."

"Is that all?"

"I guess so..." Raven still wanted to know what the fuck was going on. She was so confused it was like explaining to Iziah how a globe worked all over again.

"Can I ask why you're so grouchy?"

"Thats none of your business" Randy snapped before deciding that he had enough of her wide silver eyes. He slammed the door so hard, the front windows rattled. Poor Raven had never been so confused.

She was still confused as she trampled back up the hill to her house, in her head she was going over several possibilities why he was being such a douche-conoe. Her first guess was that he had heard the rumors concerning Mitchell Harvey, she was never going to be free of that. Man you bite one guy so hard you take a chunk of his arm and haunts you forever. When she got inside Iziah was flicking different sized whips around,

"Whats with the whips?"

"I'm gonna use it on Joe"

"Hehehehe...kinky"

Even Iziah had to laugh at that, "Not for that reason you douche-bag. He out-weighs me by like two hundred pounds so I need to have some kind of weapon"

"And knives and guns just seemed borin to you?"

"He's learnt his lesson, now I have to get creative. So whats with the thinky face?"

"It's not a thinky face but if it helps you got your wish"

"Really!? That whore is dead!? Oh I'm so happy!"

"Not that wish Iziah, the wish were I have no friends"

"I don't recall wishin for that. So why are you apparently friendless?"

"I asked Randy to the lobster hut and he practically bit my face off"

"You mean your head"

"Nah it was most def my face. He just bein a jerk, like every other fucker in this town."

"Is there any chance at all that you're takin this outta context?"

"Iziah please! I never take things outta context, thats what you do, it's your specialty"

Iziah laughed "Yeah it kinda is. So what are you gonna do about the douche next door?"

"The only thing I can do"

"Bite him so hard you take a chunk of his arm?"

"Even better. I'm gonna get me a lobster. That'll show him"

"When you're right Rae, you're right"

Raven gave her a cheery grin before heading back out the door. As for Randy, well perhaps it would be better if she just stayed on her side of the fence. And possibly throw more ice-cream scoops at him for being a tool.


	6. Finally! I get my lobster!

**Chapter 6 Finally! I get my lobster!**

"Hey Raven!"

She wanted to keep walking, the voice of Eli Jones didn't soothe her, first he tried to steal her lawn mower and now he insisted on talking to her. Raven however stopped and let the fifteen year old boy catch up to her. If he hadn't tried to theive her precious machine she would've felt bad about the black eye and broken nose. Eli heaved out a couple of breaths, Raven's silver eyes peircing through to his soul.

"Did you want somethin Eli? You know other than to steal my lawn mower"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry"

Raven just looked at him, so many people these days mistook her insanity for stupidity. It was quite insulting if she was honest. Being insane and being stupid were two different things.

"It was stupid I know but I wanted to say I'm sorry" Eli rushed on, he knew it was stupid but still he tried it anyway. A part of him believed that the twins weren't as psychotic as the towns people said, he wanted to prove them wrong. Instead he got caught and the next thing he saw was that tiny fist coming straight at his face. Eli was actually bigger than Raven was, his growing had only started while hers had stopped a while ago and yet she punched like a grown man, it wasn't something he wanted to feel again in a hurry.

"Really?"

Eli nodded, "Yeah. Just wanted to say that"

"Why did you even try to steal it in the first place?" Raven asked as she started walking, Eli fell into step beside her, his long legs easily matched her stride for stride.

"They dared me too" Eli admitted shamefully, another failed attempt to prove that he was worthy of their attention.

Raven rolled her eyes "And here I was thinkin you had a better reason. The one you just gave is the dumbest thing I've ever heard and I once had to listen Izzy go on about the real reason why the sky is blue. Good Lord I hope I never have to hear that again"

Raven looked to Eli, searching for the truth in his eyes, there was some measure of truth in them. She didn't want to find it but it was there none the less.

"Look Eli, if you're actually really sorry and obviously won't fuck with me again, then I guess we can forget this happened. Deal?"

"Deal" Eli gave her a nervous look before putting his hand out, "Friends?"

Raven laughed shaking his large paw, "I don't have friends Eli, I have people I won't kill"

He had no idea if she was serious or not but he wasn't about to ask. He bid her good-bye and left her too her errands.

Raven had just come out of _Tom's, _the local convenience store when the heavy metal smashed against her back, her body crumpled down as another metal blow hit her neck. Two thick arms heaved her up until those silver orbs were looking straight at Jesse, the cold eyes seemed to dance with unknown joy. Raven let a stray leg come up as hard as she could, Jesse easily dodged it and punched the young girl in the face. Her head snapped back with a sick crack, it rattled up her eardrums shaking her entire core. A thin trail of blood rushed down her lip, the pain was starting to fade away now, it would until they stopped.

"You punched my son in the face!" Jesse snarled punching the young girl again, the knuckles smashing her cheer bone with a vengence.

"If you bothered to talk to your son Jesse, you would know that we sorted it out" Raven spat the blood on his fancy looking shoes, a thin smile ushering to her face, "By the way you punch like a bitch"

Jesse smacked her again, her body crumpled for a moment before it was heaved back up by his pathetic cronies, Raven still laughed as though it was all a joke,

"My blind grandmother punches harder than you Jesse"

He tried to punch her again but instead caught her foot slamming into his chin. It only seemed to make him angrier, the flurry of fists came at her at all angles, kicks smashed her ribs making breathing harder and harder.

"Hey!" Tom came running at last, his prized shot-gun waving proudly. They ran off like cowards leaving Raven in her crushed state. Tom made sure to note down who it was so he could call Ray Dueket later on. Gently the mirror image of _Santa Claus_ helped the young girl up.

"Thanks Tom, I'll see you later"

Raven limped down the street still grasping her water-bag as though it was her life-line. She had no interest in going to the hospital, she just wanted to get home so she could sit down.

The moment the door opened, Iziah's eyes went wide seeing her sister's current state.

"What the fuck bro!?"

"Jesse beat me down" Raven huffed, "Course he had help from his maggot friends and some golf clubs."

"Well guess I'm-a be doin tonight, other than fantisizing about smashin Joe's face in"

"But there is good news Izzy"

"Which would be what?"

"I finally got my lobster!' Raven crowed holding up the clear plastic bag that held her lobster. Now she could sit down and take a load off.

Raven crumpled into a heap, her silver eyes shutting as she went to the dark abyss.


	7. Back & fourth

**Chapter 7 Back & fourth**

Just as Iziah was about to walk out the door to deal with Jesse, Roman was waiting on the other side. The sight of the Somoan didn't put her in a better mood. If anything it made it worse. This thing with Roman Reigns had gone on longer than she intended, they had both agreed at the start that their 'romance' was merely one of physical need. Then he changed his mind and stupidly Iziah had let him, that was her mistake, (in her opinion) because now the man seemed to change his mind every six seconds. When she finally put the final nail in the coffin, he decided to resort to dirty tactics in order to keep her for himself.

"What do you want?" Iziah snapped trying to move around his giant frame, Roman purposely stayed where he was so she couldn't escape so easily. Iziah had a bad habit of getting past him, it was like she was daring him to grab ahold of her, Roman knew that wouldn't go down so well.

"You said we could talk"

"Yeah well I changed my mind, now I feel like bashin Jesse's face in"

"Hey Roman" Raven greeted as she walked through the ranch slider from her bedroom. Raven quite liked Roman, he was always nice to her, not to mention he was the first guy in a long time that could actually handle being near her sister for long periods of time. In her opinion _that_ was the reason he earnt his 'superman' status.

"Hey Rae, you ok?" His gray eyes scoured over her bruised face and swollen lip. Despite being brusied and somewhat broken, Raven seemed in good spirits.

"Yeah just the usual Roman"

"Joe! His name is Joe!" Iziah yelled her round face going all shades of rage red. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, it just did. Iziah supopsed it was like the reason she hated John Cena, she had no idea what it was about John she hated, she just hated him with everything she had.

"Well technically Izzy" "Shut it Joe, no one was talkin to you" Iziah snapped pushing past him, she wasn't even at the start of the hill when Raven yelled after her.

"Leave him be! Jesse is mine!"

"No fair!"

"Too bad! I just pulled rank!"

Iziah muttered several angry insults before deciding to just slump down on the porch chair, Roman right beside her. Those gray eyes peering through to her black soul. Roman hated to admit it but at the end of the day Iziah was worth all this crap. Usually he just left it and moved on, he had enough drama in his life, he didn't need more. Iziah, well he couldn't picture life without _his_ tattooed psychopath.

"So you're still mad I take it"

"Am I not meant to be Joe? You keep changin your fucking mind and all it does is confuse me"

"Hard to know what you want when you don't fucking tell me"

"Why did you tell Dolph Zigger that if he went near me you would make his life a living hell, oh right because he asked me out, so it's ok for you to go around fuckin anythin with a pulse but as soon as I get one date, suddenly there's hell to pay"

"You don't like Ziggler"

"Whether or not I want him dead isn't the point, the point is you tell me that you no longer want me so I say ok and then the moment I get asked out, you start being a jerk"

"I don't want him going out with you"

"Sounds like you don't want me but no one else could have me either."

"Who said I didn't want you?" Roman's gray eyes narrowed, the small girl didn't seem bothered by his sudden change in tone. Not that expected Iziah to sense the danger, if she ever did sense danger she would be the one doing everything she could to make it worse, it was the reason he tried to not to show anger around her.

"You tell me when we first started seein each other that you could only do casual so I said fine. Then you tell me that you can't do casual and you want me to be your girlfriend which was fine, but _then_ you say you can't do that and by this time I've had enough so I says no more and you say fine, _but then _captain peroxide asks me out and you start talkin about smashin him into several tiny peices, you tell me what the fuck I'm meant to think because even if we agree on being together again, you're just gonna turn around and say no I can't do it anymore. I can't help but think that you only keep around cause my legs seem to fall open when we're together"

"That is not the reason and you know it"

"Actually Joe, I don't know so maybe you should tell me before I start losing even more interest in this conversation"

They just stared at each other, Roman knew that her stupidity was merely her acting but sometimes Iziah just didn't get things, he wasn't sure if this was one of those times. Roman had never been so thankful for Raven's eaves-dropping.

"He's in love with you you idiot!"

Iziah slowly looked at the door evily before the sentence sank in and her slow evil glare looked to Roman.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You honestly didn't know that? How could you not know that?"

Iziah got up and plonked herself on the huge Somoan's lap, her tiny arms resting around his neck, she didn't quite care that she was outside where people could possibly see her, all that mattered was Roman's soft lips on her's. Iziah felt herself melt instantly, she knew deep down that she wouldn't really be able to shake Joe from her life or her heart. Not that she was about to admit that to him, the last time she showed that sort of weakness, she wound up being beaten and raped every six seconds, not that she would accuse Joe of that kind of abuse but if history proved it anything it was the fact that you just never knew with people. Roman wrapped those huge arms around her slender back and pulled her closer, Iziah wasn't close enough for his liking. When she pulled away, her forehead rested against his, those ashy pools staring into his gray ones, for a second in time she looked almost gentle and innocent. Roman didn't have to say it and Iziah didn't have to hear it, they just knew that this time round they were actually going to try a relationship, although in the back of her mind Iziah was all ready counting down the days until Roman changed his freaking mind again. Since she was so nice, Iziah gave him three days before he changed is mind.

**A/N Hope you guys are still enjoying this story! Next you get to see why Randy was actin like such a tool! Onwards we go and all love in any form is always appreciated! **


	8. Now thats jumpin to conclusions

**Chapter 8 Now thats jumpin to conclusions**

Blocking out her sister's grunts, Raven headed outside to the small paddling pool she had set up for her lobster. Gingerly she sat down and plopped the lobster beside her, the red crustacean seemed to take to it, swimming around trying to find a way out possibly. Raven couldn't help herself, she let her black eye wonder towards Randy's house. She just didn't understand why he was being such a prick. Usually when she was wrong people couldn't wait to point it out, possibly because she was hardly wrong. Now it just seemed that Randy had flipped his switch and decided to hate her for no reason. She was just glad that Mitchell wasn't hanging around anymore, that really wouldn't of helped.

"Hey Rae"

Raven looked up to her cousin Storm, Storm worked as a doctor at the hospital not far down the road, with all their injuries, (mostly Iziah) Storm was their fill-in doctor. It meant not having to wait at the hospital for ages. Her long white hair was tied into plaits, the black glasses she usually wore were settled on her head, those white eyes glaring over her cousin's bruised face.

"Hey Stormy-Jo, how are you?" Raven gently moved her lobster so Storm could get in beside her. Storm chose to stay dry at the moment, she didn't really wanna explain again why she turned up to work dripping wet.

"Well I would've been fine if I hadn't walked through the front door"

Raven tried not to groan, "Dear God, what is she doin now?"

"Well she's trying to suck Roman's soul out through his dick"

Raven scrunched her eyes up, "Ewww! That's gonna replace the whale in my nightmares"

Storm laughed as her soft hands ran over her cousin's ribcage, she looked fine other than the obvious. At least she didn't need a visit to the hospital.

"Yes but on the plus side Raven, at least she's outside so you don't gotta worry about sittin in Roman's man-juices"

"Thank you for that Storm, I really needed _more_ bad images"

Storm laughed "Well on the other plus side, you're ok. Other than the obvious of course but ok just the same"

"Don't explain the bruise on your face though"

Storm looked at her confused for a moment before remembering the small bruise on her chin, "Oh! Jeff and me were playin _Wii Boxing_, he hit me accidentally"

"Huh, well lets just hope that my arrow don't accidentally hit his balls"

"It really was an accident Raven, wouldn't I try to hide it better if it wasn't"

"I don't know would you?"

"You just want an excuse to hit him"

"I kinda do" Raven admitted before nudging her cousin playfully "I won't though, I knows you lurrrve him even though you two are always on again-off again. Like Izzy and Roman, am I the only one with consistency? Seriously, it feels like it"

Storm gave her a hard look, it was only she and Izzy that knew of the secret that Raven was hiding, they tried not to mention it, as though never discussing it would make it go away, Raven knew that it wouldn't no matter what she tried. It was something that was going to stay whether she wanted it too or not. In an odd way, Raven kinda liked it. It definately had some perks to it.

"Any head-aches?"

"No Doc" Raven tried not to roll her silver eyes, trust Storm to try and find a medical cure. "Nothin out of the ordinary, cept maybe Jesse being extra annoyin"

"Yeah thats bound to happen, I mean you _did_ punch his son in the face"

"Oh so you're takin his side?"

"I'm not takin anyones side...cept yours" Storm grinned "Anyways I best get to work before I have to deal with Mel, thats not somethin I need right now...or ever now that I think about it"

"Well lets hope Jeff accidentally punches her in the face"

Storm laughed "From your mouth to his ears Hun"

Raven slumped back against the water as her 'pet' crawled around, the red shellfish seemed to really like it. Raven was pretty sure she could see it smiling, if lobsters even had faces that was. She was sure they did.

"Hey Raven"

"Hey Randy, so finished being a giant prick yet?" Raven grinned getting out of the kiddy-pool so she could lean against the fence, at least she could stand on the wood and be somewhat near his height.

"I was actually gonna apoogize for that"

Randy hated that he was such a jerk, for the first time in a long time he had met a woman that he could tolerate being around and his first instinct was to reject it, he just couldn't stop thinking about that fear rooted deep inside of him. He didn't want it to be there but he had no choice, it just kept going round in his head until he was sure it would explode. Another woman, another try at being normal and only winding up with heart-ache and pain. Deep down he feared that perhaps it came down to a choice, wrestling or love, it just seemed that he couldn't have both. Maybe he was getting soft. Another thing that he refused to let happen so easily.

"Wow an apology from the great Randy Orton, well I do feel special now"

"You should Raven, I don't give 'em out often"

"May I point out that you actually didn't say the magic words, but in any case apology accepted on one condition"

"Which is?" Randy asked though he wasn't sure why, usually he didn't care.

"Why were you being such a prick? I mean one moment we were fine and dandy like cotton candy and the next we...weren't. I never know how to finish that sentence"

Randy couldn't help but laugh, he wasn't sure there wasn't even a correct end to that sentence.

"So tell me oh great champion, why were you being such a jerk-off?"

Randy stayed silent for a moment, not sure on what to say exactly, perhaps if he thought about it he could find an elegant way to put it.

"I don't want to sleep with you" _Yeah that was so smooth and elegant._

Raven just looked at him like he was the insane nut-job, "O...k. I wasn't aware that I had asked Randy. Did I at least ask in a more elegant way than that sentence you just got out"

Raven tried not to laugh especially as his elfish ears went red, she didn't mean to poke fun at him but that was kinda hard given what he just said.

"It happens more than you think" Randy tried to defend himself even though he knew there was no point.

"Random girls wanting to bang their way into your heart"

Randy laughed "Somethin like that Raven"

Before Raven could say anything else, Iziah came banging outside looking alot better than before. Clearly Roman agreed with her, not that Raven would tell her sister that. It would only make her pull away.

"Finished soul suckin have you?"

"Yes. Let me tell you Raven, I am an excellant girlfriend"

"Good for you. Guess what I found out?"

"Um...I don't know"

"Apparently Randy was a giant prick because apparently I want to sleep with him"

Iziah just gave Randy an odd look, "Did she say that?"

Randy stayed silent, un-sure of what to say or do, it really didn't help that Raven was still trying not to laugh. He saw it at the corners of her lips.

"No I did not. At least I don't think I did...No I mos def did not say that, unless I was speakin German again"

"I don't think Viper's understand German Rae"

"Oh well then no, I didn't say that at any time in any language"

"So the question is Raven, do you want fuck him?"

Raven looked at Randy, her plump pursed together, she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought it but there was no reason he needed to know that.

"Yeah, no not really. But I could always use a friend..."

"Sure"

"Yay! I made a friend!" Raven clapped her hands together before a cold spray ushered down her back. Raven looked to her new pet who had decided to just squirt water at her. She was warned that they did that.

"Did he just spray water at me? I don't gotta take that from a punk-ass crab" Raven got back to her paddling pool, her attention back on the lobster.

Iziah looked to Randy, the look on his face said more than he clearly wanted it too.

"Have fun with that Randy and good luck, you'll need it" Iziah patted his shoulder keeping her knowledge to herself for once. For someone that had no interest in her sister, the man sure had a hard time keeping his eyes off her body, mainly her curvy butt and large cleavage. Iziah figured that she didn't have to worry about anything between them, if Raven's general insanity didn't scare him away, her little secret would.

**A/N I know it took forever! Thank you all for being so patient with me, OOOOH Raven has a secret! Onwards! Do you guys want more Jeff/Storm and more Iziah/Roman action? **


	9. Promises

**Chapter 9 Promises**

After Iziah had finished sucking Roman's soul out through his penis, she decided that she wanted to go to bed. The way she asked made Roman edgy, if there was one thing he knew about Iziah, she wasn't nice about anything especially when it came to using her manners. Roman put his clothing back into place and lifted the small girl in his arms. He couldn't help the spark that rocketed up his arms, it always happened when he had her this close and yet he still wasn't used to it, every spark felt like the first time. Roman managed to open the door to her basement/bedroom. Roman never asked why her bedroom was in the basement and he didn't want to know. Not after seeing the evil devious glint in her silver eyes.

"Are your traps off?" Roman knew that it didn't matter how big and strong you were, if you came up against her boobie-traps you were going to lose.

"Mmm-hmmm" Iziah nestled deeper into his arms, his body heat providing more protection than she ever felt. Each step down into her room made her body thump, his heart beat pulsing against her arm. She didn't want to leave his arms so soon but when her eyes opened Roman was setting her down on the bed. Her black and silver strands falling over her face like Cousin Itt. Roman couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Can you lie with me or do you haves to leave?"

"I can lie with you" Roman moved her over and settled down beside her, Iziah crawled onto his frame, her energy suddenly returning. Her lips found his drawing out that devious serpant. Eagerly she parted her lips and pushed her body closer to Roman's. The slight metal rang in his ears but Roman blocked it out, her hips were busy grinding a hole in his stirring dick. When Iziah came back up for oxygen, Roman found both his giant arms cuffed to her headboard, he knew he shouldn't of let his guard down.

"Why am I cuffed to your headboard?"

"So you can't leave me" Iziah grinned as she let her slender fingers pull off her shirt. Roman was slightly distracted for a moment by her hard pink nipples, tearing his eyes from them he looked back to his girlfriend.

"You realise that I'll just break them until I'm free"

"Yeah you won't be doing that Rome, cause I'll just do this"

Iziah pushed a hard pink nipple into his mouth. The effect was instant Roman wrapped his lips around her nipple pulling out a long grunt of pleasure. For the moment Roman forgot about his restricted hands and focused on pulling the grunts from her vocal chords. Iziah wriggled her hips, feeling Roman nudge against her was more than enough to make her crave more. Iziah pushed her chest further into Roman's mouth until she was pretty sure he was choking, until his face turned blue Iziah would keep going. Roman didn't seem to care about breathing, the only thing he wanted was more of the supple soft skin being pressed against every inch of his body. Iziah finally let the man have some oxygen, the last thing she wanted was Roman to go from fine to being a corpse, she was all for adventure but becoming a necrophilliac wasn't on her bucket list.

"You know we could have more fun if you let my hands go" Roman could've easily broken her bed rails in order to get free but that would be a last resort, the woman was in a good mood and he wanted it to stay that way. Iziah didn't answer, she was too busy unzipping Roman's jeans, her small hand giving his hard cock a lazy stroke. Her fingers stroking up the underside making a tremble usher up his spine. Roman's body let out another tremble before her hand left him all together, Roman didn't have time to object, Iziah shuffled her skirt up and just impaled herself on the thick length. Iziah let out a painful grunt, everytime with Roman always felt like the first time, the thickness of his cock always stretched her out with a delicious spear of pain. Iziah didn't bother waiting for the pain to leave, she just started to move, her theory was always the same. Fuck away the pain. Roman arched his back, his large hands gripping the bed rails, sparks thrusted up and down his body. Her soft lips ushering over his face and down his neck. Iziah let out a grunt, her teeth sinking into his neck. It was like she was trying to bite the pulse right out of his body, Roman gave the cuffs a mighty tug, feeling Iziah pulsing over his body only made him crave freedom more than ever. The knot in his stomach was starting to unravel, he wanted to coil it back up but he had no control over that, Iziah's pussy gripped around him tighter milking the escence right out of him. The sweat oozed down her chest dropping on his body like soft rain, Iziah was on auto now, she had to keep moving her hips so that hot poison in her system could be released. Her eyes shut and a scream rushed out of her mouth, everything seemed to just halt and nothing wanted to work, the only feeling she had left was Roman's new warmth settling inside her. After that release Iziah had no energy to spare, she just flopped her body down on Roman's chest, her eyes shutting in a dreamy state.

"Iziah?"

A soft snore burst from her mouth, Roman didn't want to wake her up even if his arms were starting to lose feeling. If he was right and when it came to Iziah, he usually was, she didn't get much sleep the night before.

When Roman opened his eyes again the first thing he noticed was that little black box. The one he had hidden in his pocket and hoped that Iziah wouldn't find before he gave it to her. He should've known better, of course Iziah would go through his pockets just for the simple reason of she knew it was wrong. He actually didn't care if she went through his pockets, it wasn't like she would find anything bad, except possibly for now. She was still asleep but her left hand was curled around the box with a vengence. At least the little gold bow was still in tact so she hadn't opened it.

"Iz?" Roman nudged her awake, he really needed his arms free now, not to mention the fact that he really needed to take a leak.

"Quit pokin me you ass" Iziah groaned finally peeling her silver eyes open, "Oh hey Rome"

"Why do you have that?"

Iziah looked at the box, "What? Any bulge in your pants that ain't your dick scares me, so I thought I would see what it was. Turns out it was a box"

"Do you wanna open it?"

"It's for me?" Iziah looked at him confused, she had never recieved a present like this before, the odd flower for being nice or a chocolate box for her birthday, but anything of meaning like a jewellery box, well it just never happened.

Roman let out a chuckle, "Of course it's for you, who else would it be for?"

"Your girlfriend maybe"

"You're my girlfriend remember"

"Oh yeah" Iziah couldn't help but laugh, "So what it is?"

"Open it and find out, actually first let me free so I can piss then you can open it"

"Fine, we'll do it your way" Iziah groaned like he had just asked her to send a rocket to Mars. She unlocked the cuffs then moved off him so he could get up, "Can I open it now?"

"Go ahead"

Her fingers shook as she pulled the bow off, her only thought was engagement ring, she hoped not. Deep down she loved Roman she knew that but being his wife, well she was wife once before and it was something she never ever wanted to happen again. Ever. Laying against the crushed velvet was a ring, a skull shaped ring with two little emeralds for eyes. It suited her perfectly, clearly Roman knew her better than she thought.

"Do you like it?" Roman asked coming out of her attached bathroom drying his hands on his jeans.

"I do. Why did you get me a death ring, which by the way looks freakin awesome"

Roman laughed "It's a promise ring Izzy"

"You don't think we're like a million miles past that?"

"It's a promise that we'll actually stick to this relationship and not go back to the whole off again-on again thing"

Iziah looked at it for what seemed an eternity, a part of Roman felt his heart drop. He thought that he had finally gotten inside those icy walls that surrounded her heart.

"I love it" Iziah finally put it on her finger before pouncing at his large frame, thankfully Roman could keep his balance. "And I love you. And if you tell anyone I said that I will kill you"

"I promise I won't tell a soul"


End file.
